Babylon 5: Neo Generations
by anime1lover
Summary: When then draws to grab a hold of those who must be the hands for the new children of destiny. 30 years are taken of each person involved with the shadows wars life and the Universe is rewound to the year 2264 where a new destiny begins...with Romance
1. Passing on the star

Fanfic: Babylon 5 

Author: Anime1lover aka Kima Hearts from (www. kh-vids. com)

Date originally started: March 21st, 2007

Date completed: March 21st, 2007

Disclaimer: This goes for all chapters following and including this one. I do not repeat do not own anything from and/or related to Babylon 5. Babylon 5 is own by it's creator J. Michael Straczynski and Warner Brothers Entertainment. So I know there is some errors in grammar, probably in spelling, and slight character errors. But I had and was watching for about 6 days before I wrote this story. So I have worked really hard into making this as if it came from our wonderful creator and not me. But this is my story idea and some made up characters including made up races are mine. The rest of the credit like 95 percent of it belongs to it's creator. Thank you so no flames please just comments, be honest but discreet. There is a humane way to be honest. Kind, but true. Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy the rest.

Story title: Babylon 5: Neo Generation

Chapter/Episode:1: Passing on the star…

* * *

Intro song: (Written by me aka Kimberly Higgs) 

_**--Bound to You (my only love)--**_

**V 1**_  
_

_I met you so long ago _

_under circumstances we didn't know _

_You fell for something you thought you never see again _

_I saw you as only my friend _

_but that changed and I'll never be the same.._

**Chorus:**

_Bound to you _

_my only love _

_Bound to you _

_will help me to rise above _

_Bound to you _

_it's okay cause I love you_

**V 2)**

_I didn't think we end up like this _

_in pure harmony in such bliss _

_we fell together like pieces in a puzzle _

_nothing was unsure with one another _

_you hold my heart and I hold yours _

_with you and me we'll never be unsure_

**((chorus))**

**Special chorus:**

_Bound to you _

_my love will always be true _

_Bound to you _

_only you my only love _

_Bound to you _

_I will always be the one to love you so _

_Bound to you _

_I plan to never let you go _

_Yaah Bound to you _

* * *

_**Passing on the star……**_

* * *

**Sheridan began walking in his living room while it was only 0304 hundred hours. He sighs heavily wrapping his robe around his naked upper chest and his sleeping pants. He went to the balcony of his room in their house at the ISA headquarters. He stood there as the light cool wind blew in and across his face as he placed his hands on the railing and leaned on it. He looked at into the peaceful night thinking of all that came and that the thought that more was to come. Suddenly a gentle and kind voice belonging to the only person that ever calmed him and that he loved said.**

Delenn "John what is wrong it is 3:04 am in the morning according to human standards that's pretty early. Is something the matter?"

Sheridan "No it's just…… something's making me think and I can't quite figure it out. I'm fine though go back to bed Delenn."

Delenn "Not without you John and besides I'm your wife it is my job and my honor to help my husband sort his thoughts. Even if he does not know what those thoughts are himself."

Sheridan "Thank you Delenn you know that's one of the many wonderful things I love about you. You always know how to get me to calm down. You know what I think we need a vacation how about we go visit Babylon 5.…"

**The moment he said that a bright light surrounded them and they both appeared in a dark room. They only light came from some unknown source above them. Delenn frighteningly clung to Sheridan as a light and gentle child-like voice said to them from the shadows.**

Unknown "Do you know?"

Sheridan "I might if you explained…"

Unknown "Wrong!"

**He was suddenly shocked from nowhere to only suddenly notice him and Delenn were in a set of familiar cuffs.**

Delenn "Do you work for the Vorlons?"

Unknown "If you are referring to how you got here and to how you suddenly are cuffed then no. We gave them that technology as a gift."

Sheridan "You do know of the fact your so called gifts were used against us."

Unknown "Yes as we had planned for it."

Sheridan "Why you son of a….."

Delenn _**(placing her hand on his shoulder)**_ "Don't……"

Unknown "Listen to your wife human and be a good boy. I came here not to harm you, but to warn you."

Sheridan "Then get on with your business instead of toying with us."

Unknown "Aww but I love to play with my new friends. But yes I suppose I must well then here I go. You have a son named David Coolalis Sheridan and he's currently three human years of age correct?"

Sheridan "Yes…"

Unknown _**(continuing)**_ "And he's has a slight head bone on his head meaning he his surprisingly half Minbari. Even though is mother has human in her it has not affected the child I am surprise. Okay I'm lying that isn't true I knew all of that and more like the fact that you two and oh great Valen are no longer the ones."

Sheridan and Delenn "What?!"

Unknown "What I mean is…………you know what I think I'll step into the light the dark is really ruining my skin."

**Out of the shadows and into the light stepped what look like a ten year old girl with two large ram horns one on each side of her head. She also had pitch black eyes and rosy red lips. She wore a Minbari dress made for a child of her age. She had a very cynical look to her almost twisted green and expressionless eyes. She bowed to them in the traditional Minbari style then she continued talking.**

Unknown "My leaders have told you a little of themselves……so I will do the same. All I shall give you is my name though. Alright?"

Sheridan "Yah."

Delenn "As you wish."

Unknown "Thank you my name is Gi'yonya I am a servant of the first ones I was to remain behind to complete my mission."

Sheridan "May I ask what that is?"

Gi'yonya "Yes, but I've already told you. Suppose I must tell it again since you are but our children. I am to warn you that your title as the ones is over three new ones are coming. Three of different and divided worlds. Two are tided together, but are falling the third is of a hidden and deep hatred to all other races. Two shall join together to form a bond with the third as a link. You have that link your son he is the now. One is the old and the other shall be the new. Your son is the present, one is the past, and the other shall be of the future. That is all I can tell you. Go back to Babylon for that is where you must be. Good-bye for now.  
.my friends…John and Delenn…."

**She disappears and at the same moment the reappear on the same balcony that they had disappeared from. Suddenly their young son David came crying out for them. He had short dark blond/brownish hair like his father, but his bright blue eyes and small head bone came from his mother.**

David _**(walking out of his room into the living room)**_ "Mommy! Daddy!……where are you? Wahhhhhhhhhh…."

Delenn **_(walking forward and hugging him)_** "Oh David it's okay we were out here. I'm sorry, did we wake you?"

David **_(sniffing as he wiped his tears away)_** "No mommy it's just I was lonely I had this dream you were gone……"

Sheridan "It's okay we're here we won't ever leave. We have a surprise for you after long talking we're going to go on a trip to Babylon 5. Just like you wanted to okay Son?"

David _**(smiling happily)**_ "Yay! I can't wait I'll get to see Uncle Garibaldy again and Aunty Ivanova. Ooo and I'll get to meet the Rangers too won't I? Right mommy you're their leader….right right?"

Delenn "Yes David you will now go start packing we'll be leaving soon as your are ready okay?"

David "Alrighty mommy!"

**He ran off in a sprint happily to his room to pack immediately. Sheridan looked to Delenn who was frowning slightly out of worry from their newly found information.**

Sheridan "I can't tell you not to worry, but once we get there we can share this with the others and see what they think. So that way we aren't alone on this okay"

**He embraced her closely as he stroked her upper back and had his other hand cupping the back of her head. She nodded her head as she sighed gently into the crook of his neck while nuzzling him. Later that day they were on a white star and traveling towards a jump gate that took them towards their long rarely visited home Babylon 5.Once they arrived about everyone they knew was standing there and awaiting for them. Among them were the rangers who sent forth Lennier to greet them.**

Delenn _**(gasping as she clasped her hands over her mouth)**_ "Oh Lennier! It's you….."

Lennier _**(as he hugged her)**_ "Hello my dear friend. Hello President Sheridan."

Sheridan "Hello friend. So hello everyone."

Everyone "Hello President."

Garibaldi "Hey you."

Ivanova "Hey pain in the ass."

Sheridan "Good to see you too. I came for a visit and a meeting."

**Everyone looked at them then to Delenn who was mesmerizing looking at David who ran from Ranger to Ranger gasping as he shooked their hands ecstatically. So everyone turned their gaze to the three year old boy who seemed to not notice anything anyone was thinking or seeing.**

Garibaldi "I have your quarters prepared for you two for whenever you were planning to stop by you know. I had almost assumed you didn't love me know more……I felt so abandoned."

Sheridan _**(laughing)**_ "Michael you sure as hell haven't changed."

Garibaldi "Not one damn bit well except I grew a mustache you like it?"

**Both Sheridan, Delenn, and Ivanova didn't reply at that moment. So Garibaldi carrying David on his shoulders led them to their room which was designed to be perfectly matched for them both.**

Delenn "Oh my this is amazing who designed it?"

Garibaldi "Lennier did it right at the moment after you two left he felt this was an appropriate wedding gift for you two. God if you're real you made this guy pretty damn good at what he does."

Lennier "Damn good thank you friend Garibaldi."

**Everyone laughed at that while David was jumping up and down on his bed in his little room designed for him resembling his room back at home. Lennier couldn't take his eyes off of David and at that moment in his mind a voice spoke to him alone.**

**_Voice "Please………..help me."_**

Lennier _**(looking around for the source of the voice)**_ "Who said that?"

Delenn "Lennier who said what?"

Lennier "I must be tired for I am hearing things. I shall see you all later I am going to retire to my quarters and sleep. I bid you all goodnight."

**And with that he left leaving everyone else in the room confused and worried.**

End.

* * *

_**--Dream baby dream--**_

**V 1)**  
_Oh baby I know there's something _

_that makes you mine you do me right _

_I don't want anybody else _

_your that special something _

_Yah I know that our love is true _

_that's what I feel about you_

**Chorus: **

_Dream baby dream _

_dream of something something so nice _

_Dream baby dream _

_dream of fantasies for you and I _

_Dream baby...dream baby dream_

**V 2)**  
_Oh baby I love you so _

_so much I never want you to go _

_these feelings are so real _

_between me and you it's what we feel _

_Yah I know that our love is like star _

_that why it's going to take us far_

**((Chorus))X2 and fade with**

_Dream baby dream _

_dream baby dream _

_oh yaah  
_

* * *

If you guys want more I want you to tell me. I will post more even if you don't. It's just I'll post it sooner if you do later if you don't. So yah just know I've been watching Babylon 5 for six days. And I am litterally thinking, talking, and dreaming like I was there. So yah please read, review and enjoy._  
_


	2. A new heart a new start a new threat

Fanfic: Babylon 5 

Author: Anime1lover aka Kima Hearts from (www. kh-vids. com)

Date originally started: March 22nd,2007

Date completed: March 23rd,2007

Disclaimer: Read chapter one please and thank you.

Story title: Babylon 5: Neo Generation

Chapter/Episode:2: A new heart a new start a new threat…

Author's note: Thank you for reading this far and for enjoying so far. So as demanded hot off the frying pan just freshly cooked is the next exciting and alluring chapter of Babylon 5: Neo Generation. Please enjoy and thanks for no flames. Highly appreciated.

* * *

Intro song: (Written by me aka Kimberly Higgs)

--Bound to You (my only love)--

**V 1**

_I met you so long ago _

_under circumstances we didn't know _

_You fell for something you thought you never see again _

_I saw you as only my friend _

_but that changed and I'll never be the same.._

**Chorus:**

_Bound to you _

_my only love _

_Bound to you _

_will help me to rise above _

_Bound to you _

_it's okay cause I love you_

**V 2)**

_I didn't think we end up like this _

_in pure harmony in such bliss _

_we fell together like pieces in a puzzle _

_nothing was unsure with one another _

_you hold my heart and I hold yours _

_with you and me we'll never be unsure_

**((chorus))**

**Special chorus:**

_Bound to you _

_my love will always be true _

_Bound to you _

_only you my only love _

_Bound to you _

_I will always be the one to love you so _

_Bound to you _

_I plan to never let you go _

_Yaah Bound to you _

* * *

_**A NEW HEART A NEW START A NEW THREAT……**_

**Lennier walked into his room and once he was in he shut the door while locking the door. He set his bag down and sighed heavily. He was still having difficulty handling facing Delenn without looking away from her. Sheridan wasn't making it easier when he tried to be close to Lennier as he friend. This was making his feelings for her harder to disappear. Though his fear was that they would never fade away. He walked over towards the oval shaped long way mirror and looked at himself. He was stationed here to protect Delenn and Sheridan along with their son David. But he was also here to redeem himself to the rangers and Grey Council for his past actions against Delenn and Sheridan. Though time be rewind it seems that certain action on his choice to leave Sheridan for death when their reactor was at danger level. He did go back, but the stain of his action remained so he is atoning for it even though he was told he didn't have to. It was hard seeing her married to Sheridan with a son that was not like their own. He stood there staring at himself seeing an individual who was stained and ashamed of himself. He was prepared to fix it then his thoughts drifted to that voice that seemed to call out to only him.**

Lennier "I must find out who that was calling out to me and why. But first I must cleanse myself before I return to Delenns' side."

* * *

_**---Meanwhile at Nagia a planet far from there---**_

**A girl standing to the human measurements of 5 feet and three inches sat in a throne. She wore a dress that was similarly designed to Japanese Asian from earth culture. It had the embroidery design of animals and their written language. The main color was red while all the embroidery designs were orange, yellow, and green. She had lightly colored skin with freckles all over. Her bright gray/blue/and green eyes had a cat like pupil and the shape of her eyes was then yet open. She had shoulder length dark brown hair with the exception of two dirty blond stripes one on each side of the front of her head. She had two white furred ears with pink insides with black stripes on the outside that said she was of tiger origin. Her medium sized head yet thin face with pointed chin showed she was strong yet delicate. She had a medium thin body with strongly built legs and thin yet gracefully built. She sat there with her tiger cat ears down and her human ears pierced with golden whooped earrings. She had a black collar around her neck that had a silver metallic chip on the center in the front it was used to control her. Her expression was blank to all others, but to herself it was sad, dead, and lonely. Suddenly a deer humanoid servant came in. He bowed to her and said to her politely.**

Servant "Goddess Kiyaia your court wishes to see you. Shall I send for them."

Kiyaia "No cancel all meetings I wish to go out on at outing. Tell my adviser Grallin to come see me immediately. Please."

Servant "Will that be all Goddess Kiyaia?"

Kiyaia "Yes that will be quite all thank you."

**Suddenly a bear like man came in he looked old and some of his black fur. He was old and wise looking with a gentleness to him. His bright yellow eyes stared up to Kiyaia on the throne. His expression was stern, but then he broke out into a wide grin followed by a roll of laughter as he walked forward to hug her. She got up as well smiling and laughing.**

Kiyaia "Uncle Grallin good to see you."

Grallin "As you Princess Kiyaia. So what is it you wished to see me about at this hour in the morning?"

Kiyaia _**(looking around)**_ "Let us head to my quarters for privacy."

Grallin _**(nodding in agreement)**_ "As you wish my child."

**They went into her chambers and she closed the door behind them. Soon after that she sat down on her large covered in richly decorated bed. She hung her head as she said to him in a calm voice.**

Kiyaia "Grallin do you remember what I asked you awhile back?"

Grallin "Yes my dear child I do? Is it time?"

Kiyaia "If I wait any longer I will forever be seen as their goddess, their sex slave, and their tool for war. I can no longer allow that. It hurts me you know, it hurts you the most, and my children as well. I can no longer allow this this suffering to endure anymore. Prepare my escape vessel and get my children on board. I shall prepare my necessary and needed belongings. Please Grallin before time is out and the gods spare us no more."

Grallin "Yes my beloved niece. I shall hurry."

**He bowed then quickly left leaving the room once again sad and lonely. Once her sack was ready she lift the one strap back over her head and set the strap on her left shoulder while the back hung on her right side. She put her cloak on and covered her royal dress. She quickly glanced out into the hallway and crept into the mid afternoon shadows as she headed towards the ship yard. Just as she reached the ramp leading onto the ship the royal guards came out screaming.**

Guards "Halt! Goddess Kiyaia we can not allow you to leave. Step back down immediately. Your father shall arrive here shortly."

Kiyaia "I can not do that and I won't. So you can tell that monster my so called father that as I've the humans might say. Stuff it. I'm leaving to be free and you have no control over me anymore. Good-bye."

**They began shooting just as Grallin pulled her into the ship closing the ramp door. She quickly went into the back of the ship to sit down in the passenger area with her 10 children. Each had her hair color, eyes, and skin, but they had different animal features due to their different fathers. Suddenly the ship began shaking signaling it was lifting up and being shot at. Soon as they were flying out into the calm space followed by a few of their fighters. She quickly hugged her children and then urgently rushed up to the control room. She sat down in the passenger pilot seat on the right of Grallin. She looked at him thankfully and then she kissed his cheek.**

Grallin "You are the most truly amazing and noble Corlion I have ever had the honor and grace to serve. Kiyaia Leega you are my niece no matter what your birth origin is. You are no tool you are free woman no a slave to them or mythology."

Kiyaia "Thank you Grallin. Let's head to somewhere I can hopefully hide and find freedom for me and my children."

Grallin "I know just the place."

Kiyaia _**(hopeful and curious)**_ "What really? Where?"

Grallin "It is an illegal legend to be told, but it is called Babylon 5."

Kiyaia _**(smiling)**_ "Babylon 5 I shall be glad to meet you."_**  
**_

* * *

_**---Back at Babylon 5---**_

Lennier "Delenn you wish to speak with me?"

**Delenn sat on her couch alone in the room. She smiled up at him and then she gently nodded her head. She patted the couch in front of her and said gently to him.**

Delenn "Please sit and talk with me."

Lennier "Delenn….I….can not."

Delenn "Please."

Lennier "Alright."

**He sat down unhappily, but calmly.She smiled at him again then she said to him.**

Delenn "I know why you're here and I shall respect that. But in return I want you to watch my son. Please he is in need of guidance from a ranger. I am to be leaving to the council meetings soon and I want you to do this. Do so and I shall not meddle with your reasons to be here. Please Lennier?"

Lennier "I am at your aide Etihal-za Delenn."

Delenn _**(sighing sadly yet relieved)**_ "Thank you Lennier you are free to go David should be in the playground area they made for the children. He's there with Sheridan. Thank you again Lennier you don't know how much this means to me."

**Lennier bows and then silently leaves sighing as he left her room. Once again he had to keep his emotions his feelings his love for her in check. He began to walk in the Zucalo just as he did he turned just as a girl ran into him. He stumbled backwards just as Zack ran towards him and said.**

Zack "Hand her over Lennier that woman there is an unregistered civilian and unknown alien. It seems she bumped into some bad guys and now they demand to have her. I have to take her into protective custody."

Lennier _**(looking down at the girl who's face was currently buried into his chest while she shook with fear and tears)**_ "But has she committed any crimes yet or past done?"

Zack "No, but she's in danger."

**Kiyaia looked up at Lennier with tears in her eyes and bruises on her face. She shook her head and then an unknown force pushed both men away. Then she bowed apologetically and then she quickly ran off. Lennier was stunned by her expression and her….**

Lennier "She is beautiful……"

Zack "That's lovely and all….wait did you just say she was beautiful. But I thought you were in love with Ambassador Delenn?"

Lennier _**(changing subject slightly annoyed)**_ "I am in love with neither good day friend Zack. If I see her I will return her to you till then."

**Meanwhile Grallin sneaked her children past the customs guards and down into a unregistered and unused room. He looked at the children who were fearing for their mother that was using herself as a distraction to save her children. At that same time Kiyaia ran down the hallway heading towards what she thought was a safe room only to find she was in a room used by someone else.**

Lennier "I knew if I followed you. I eventually see where you were going. I suspect this is not where you were wanting to be."

Kiyaia "Have you come to turn me over. Well I can't allow that I must protect them."

Lennier "Let me assume your companions correct?"

Kiyaia "In a manner of speaking yes. _**Please…………help me**_."

**Lennier froze at those words because those were the exact words of the voice that called out to him in his head. He looked at her puzzling then he shook his head and said.**

Lennier "I shall, but first would you mind coming with me to see our trusted doctor. Dr. Mingyung she is a close friend of our original doctor Dr. Franklin. So will you please? Cause if I am correct you are injured and require assistance."

Kiyaia "Yah I do thanks. May I acquire your name?"

Lennier "My name is just Lennier pleased to meet you Miss……"

Kiyaia _**(smiling kindly)**_ "Kiyaia Leega and it is sure a pleasure to meet you."

Lennier _**(blushing smiles back)**_ "Welcome if you'll follow me I shall take you to med lab 1."

Kiyaia _**(looping her left arm around his right)**_ "I am following you gentle sir."

**Once she arrived there Delenn, Sheridan, David, and Zack all came rushing in. Sheridan and Delenn were slightly upset while Zack was shocked. David just looked curiously at the girl in the room.**

Lennier "I know I should not have left my mission to pick up your son, but I felt I must confront her. She looked afraid, alone, and in pain……so I wished to help her. I convinced her to come in and be helped. I can only tell you her name and race name. Her name is Kiyaia Leega and she is the princess of the Corlions' a very unique and amazing race. I can only tell from assumptions she was on the run from something. She won't tell me where her companions are, but that is okay. She will in due time once she trusts us. I do not wish to rush her."

Sheridan "If she was one the run from her home world. What would drive a princess to leave her home."

Delenn "A new threat."

Zack "What?"

Delenn "I have heard there were races that hid themselves more isolated than the Minbaris' did. They hid from Shadow and Vorlon influence, but some hid shadows as their allies. I can only hope she had was never near either of them two."

Sheridan "Still doesn't answer what that new threat is."

Delenn "Yes it does. Allies of the shadows abandoned by them are left to finish the job or do a new one."

**Everyone fell silent and worryingly looked at the girl. Who was smiling at Lennier who was surprisingly blushing and smiling back. All they new was a new heart was here which meant a new start for a new threat.**

End…

* * *

--Dream baby dream--

**V 1)**  
_Oh baby I know there's something _

_that makes you mine you do me right _

_I don't want anybody else _

_your that special something _

_Yah I know that our love is true _

_that's what I feel about you_

**Chorus: **

_Dream baby dream _

_dream of something something so nice _

_Dream baby dream _

_dream of fantasies for you and I _

_Dream baby...dream baby dream_

**V 2)**  
_Oh baby I love you so _

_so much I never want you to go _

_these feelings are so real _

_between me and you it's what we feel _

_Yah I know that our love is like star _

_that why it's going to take us far_

**((Chorus))X2 and fade with**

_Dream baby dream _

_dream baby dream _

_oh yaah  
_

* * *

I am so glad I got two quick, very kind, but very honest reviews. To me that's a break through so for those that read and review I hope you enjoyed this chapter and look forward to the next. Cause I completed watching all of Babylon 5 entire series from beginning to end. So hopefully this will help make this seem as though it was written by the original creator. Thank you again.But yah the grammar is minor so don't tell me about my mistakes I am my own worst and best critic/editor. I will make mistakes and I will fix them. I thank you for not pointing any out so far thank you. But if you have any questions like fans of any story, book, movie, tv, and other things are you can ask fan questions. Like is the voice someone he knows? And what not. So yah thank you again and please tune in for more: Babylon 5: Neo Generation. 


	3. Fading shadows presence of light

Fanfic: Babylon 5 

Author: Anime1lover aka Kima Hearts from (www. kh-vids. net) not com

Date originally started: March 23rd,2007

Date completed: March 23rd,2007

Disclaimer: Please read chapter one please and thank you.

Story title: Babylon 5: Neo Generation

Chapter/Episode:3: Fading shadows presence of light…

* * *

Intro song: (Written by me aka Kimberly Higgs)

--Bound to You (my only love)--

**V 1**

_I met you so long ago _

_under circumstances we didn't know _

_You fell for something you thought you never see again _

_I saw you as only my friend _

_but that changed and I'll never be the same.._

**Chorus:**

_Bound to you _

_my only love _

_Bound to you _

_will help me to rise above _

_Bound to you _

_it's okay cause I love you_

**V 2)**

_I didn't think we end up like this _

_in pure harmony in such bliss _

_we fell together like pieces in a puzzle _

_nothing was unsure with one another _

_you hold my heart and I hold yours _

_with you and me we'll never be unsure_

**((chorus))**

**Special chorus:**

_Bound to you _

_my love will always be true _

_Bound to you _

_only you my only love _

_Bound to you _

_I will always be the one to love you so _

_Bound to you _

_I plan to never let you go _

_Yaah Bound to you _

* * *

_**Fading shadows presence of light……**_

Dr. Mingyung "She checks out all right except for a few minor bruises and well I don't know if I should say this….."

Kiyaia "Go ahead and tell them……not like it will change anything"  
Sheridan "What do you mean Miss Leega?"

Kiyaia "I'm a telepath not like yours I genetically by far very different. You're telepaths can only do one or two abilities correct. Labeling them as telepaths, empathy, and physics with telekinesis."

Delenn "Correct, but what does that have do with you being different?"

Kiyaia "I would like it if we talked about this in your office Captain Lochley please."

Lochley "Sure."

**They walked into her office two guards were on either side of Kiyaia as they entered the room and shut the door. She sat down in a chair in front of Lochley's desk. Sheridan and the others looked between wondering what the girl had to say.**

Kiyaia "I am a genetic creation made from the DNA of a human P-13 telepath that was taken from a ship known as Psi-corps. That human was my mother in a sense, but she was out of control so They put a collar on her to control her and it did, but it was like she was a animal afraid to do what she wanted to do. Because she was afraid of us and of the place she came from. But from time to time she would act like my mother and play with me. That was until……she wanted to have me set free. This anger my father so much he had her put to death. I was created to look, act, and have the abilities of our legendary goddess Kiyaia Marara. Hence my name……funny I'm no goddess just a tool to control my people and eventually all races my father wishes to control. I can move things farther than humans with telekinesis, I can phase through walls and floors by simply moving my molecules through theirs, I can read minds, I can turn people in to my puppets, I can transport myself to places just by memory, and I can change people's DNA by drinking the blood of another and injecting it into someone else's. I am a monster yet to my father's people I am the Goddess made flesh. I have horrible abilities and the memories of all that my father has made do his evil to. I wanted to tell you because my father plans to use me to create others like me and to take over all the races out her including you……"

**By the time she was crying and her eyes had changed to pure white. She began shaking her head side ways in a vain attempt to lie to herself about what she just said.**

Lochley "How may we help you?"

Kiyaia "Would you be willing to let me and my children to live here?"

Lennier "You have children?"

Kiyaia _**(smiling sadly)**_ "Oh yes I have ten wonderful, beautiful, and kind children that love me dearly. Their names are Ten, Byin, Jiya, Koto, Mu, Yisa, Goo, Liba, Kaiga, and Shuto."

Delenn "As the Ambassador of my people and one of the leaders of the ISA we can guarantee you safety and citizenship under the Minbaris'. Captain and President can we have a quarter assigned for her and her family?"

Lochley "Sure thing Zack have an empty room assigned to her under Delenn's name please?"

Zack "On it."

Kiyaia _**(smiling happily)**_ "Thank you all so much. Can someone show me to that room?"

Lennier "I would be happy to. If you'll follow me."

**Kiyaia got up and bowed to everyone as she followed Lennier out of the room. Delenn smiled gently causing Sheridan to look at her like what did you just see expression. Garibaldi shook his shoulders like whatever. Then he turned to them and said.**

Garibaldi "I have to get back to Mars Lise needs me there ya know? And I have to make for sure Sharen isn't getting into trouble."

Sheridan "That's your 2 year old daughter isn't it?"

Garibaldi "Yah and she sure is a handful. She may not be of my blood, but she is my daughter none the less. I love her like I love Lise and that makes me happy."

Delenn "Then we are happy for you as well."

**Garibaldi left for his shuttle to return to Mars. Meanwhile Lennier lead Kiyaia to her room in silence. He wasn't sure why he was the first one to volunteer, but he did. Once they reached the room she walked in and the lights were off. She was suddenly tackled to the floor by ten very small figures. Lennier in fear quickly says as he prepare his Ranger staff.**

Lennier "Lights!"

Kiyaia "My children……"

**There were ten little kids sitting there around her and hugging her. One had cat ears, one had wolf ears, one had little holes like a lizard, one had antennas like a moth, one fish scale covered holes like fish, one had fox ears, one had rabbit ears, one had bear ears, one had panda ears, and the last one had bat ears. They all had human ears, various color eyes, and hair color just like hers suddenly the one closet to Lennier says.**

Cat ears "Mommy who's the bone head?"

Kiyaia "Ten that is my good friend Lennier he helped me get us a home a safe place okay?"

Ten "Okay mommy, but why is he bald? Where's his fur? And what is with the bone on his head?"

Wolf ears "Yah mommy it looks funny."

Kiyaia "Don't be rude Byin."

Lizard ears and tongue "Yess Byin don't beeesss rude."

Moth antennas "I sense he is nice mommy……but he is shy……"

Kiyaia "Koto is right Byin and Jiya thank you for saying that."

Koto "He isss indeed a curioussss one mommy."

Jiya "But I like him mommy."

Fish ears and gills on neck "Does hes likes uss mommys?"

Kiyaia "I bet he does Yisa."

Fox ears "Will he protect us?"

Rabbit ears "Yah will he mommy?"

Kiyaia "I can assure you he will Mu and Goo."

Mu "Yay that's good."

Goo "Yah I love that too mommy."

Bear ears "Can I hug him?"

Panda ears "Me too mommy."

Kiyaia "I bet if you ask him he will Shuto and Liba"

Shuto "That's good mommy I like him."

Liba "Me……me too."

Kaiga _**(bat ears)**_ "I don't trust him……"

Kiyaia "Oh Kaiga please he was the one that protected me. Please oh please trust him."

Kaiga "Fine for you."

**Lennier sat there seeing the children question his presence with their mother and if he means them harm. He smiles and bows then prepares to leave. Kiyaia grabs his sleeve stopping him from leaving the now open door.**

Kiyaia "Lennier would you please show to the market so I may purchase food for us?"

**Suddenly she starts to look around the room wildly in fear and panic she yells.**

Kiyaia "Children where is Grallin!?"

Ten _**(cat ears)**_ "He sat us here then left mommy……the mean guards from home started chasing us…"

Byin _**(wolf ears)**_ "…he led them away from us to hide your presence here."

Kiyaia "Oh no Lennier he's my Uncle more than a father to me than my real one. I must go search for him please watch them."

**Before Lennier could resist she ran out in a mad dash. He turned to face the curious stares of ten children. He bowed and sat down silently as the crawled closer to sit by him. Koto patted his shoulder in a attempt to comfort him.**

Koto _**(lizard)**_ "Don't worriesssss ssssheeeesss very good atsss being a good persssson."

Jiya _**(moth)**_ "Mommy has suffered much, but she has never allowed herself to break and she won't. So don't worry mommy is very very strong."

Yisa **_(fish)_** "She has beens throughs ahs lots alongs withs Grandpas Grallins toos gets uss frees. Don'ts worry okay?"

Mu _**(fox)**_ and Goo _**(rabbit)**_ "Yah yah mommy is strong!"

Shuto _**(bear hugging Lennier)**_ "Mommy dreams of many things…"

Liba _**(panda hugging Lennier)**_ "Among she wishes to fall in love……though….."

Kaiga "……She doubts it."

Lennier "Why does she not believe it?"

Kaiga "Not my business to tell not yours to ask of me"

**Meanwhile Kiyaia ran through the Zocolo down towards down below she could sense him. His life signs were fading and fast. Kiyaia was panicking as she bumped into people in the dark and shadowy hallways. Finally she came to a dead end where her royal guards were stabbing him to death. She lost it she made them explode sending there flesh, blood, and everything else splattering on the walls. She ran tearfully to Grallin's lifeless side. She held his heavy blood coated head in her arms. She sobbed heavily not noticing the men gathering around her. Some down below thugs who saw quite the beauty run past them touching them just barely making them want more.**

Thug 1 "Hello cutey what you doing down here all alone over some dead guy?"

Thug 2 "Why not try some live ones they give more of a thrill."

Kiyaia _**(hissing like a cat)**_ "Damn you can you not see this is my friend and he's dead! Leave me."

Thug 3 "Uh how about no way in hell. We just want to have alittle fun with you."

Thug 1 "Yah so come on."

**Thug 1 grabbed her by the arm making him happier as his flesh touched hers. He jerked her up making her cry out in pain. Since she secretly reprogrammed her collar to make it to where she couldn't be controlled or use her abilities herself she was pretty much defenseless. He pulled her up against the wall slamming her hard. She screamed just as the other two laughed and drew closer to her. She closed her eyes fearing what had happened before would happen again. Suddenly someone knocked all three men off her with a long metal silver pole. She opened up her teary eyes to see Lennier breathing heavily looking down angrily at the thugs who were soon picked up and arrested by Zack's men. Kiyaia shaking walked forward and grasped onto Lennier. She began shaking and sobbing into his chest muttering something only Lennier could hear.**

Kiyaia (muttering through sobs) "Oh gods……he's dead my best friend my only comrade is dead Lennier……he was the one that…"

**Suddenly she got a vision even though her powers were restricted. It showed her taking off her royal robe revealing all the scars on her body from her father and his noble friends. She saw she was smiling sadly yet truthfully happy. As she looked in her round full way mirror to see she was taking to Lennier. The vision suddenly ended when she pushed herself away from Lennier. Her face was turning bright red and she was breathing heavily. Lennier was looking at her confused and worryingly. She shook her head and said gently.**

Kiyaia "It's okay don't worry there's nothing wrong I'm just worried about my children."

Lennier "They seem to be attacking Sheridan at the moment along with his son David."

Kiyaia "I'm glad then. I would like to retire to my quarters for now if you don't mind."

**She suddenly heard her fathers voice in her mind.**

**_King Vallis "You foolish whore……you are my tool…my slave……my property You can not run forever……see you soon my love."_**

**She paused sadly in her tracks to shake her head before rejoining Lennier as they headed towards her quarters. The darkness may fade along with shadows, but will there be a presence of light?**

End…

* * *

--Dream baby dream-

**V 1)**  
_Oh baby I know there's something _

_that makes you mine you do me right _

_I don't want anybody else _

_your that special something _

_Yah I know that our love is true _

_that's what I feel about you_

**Chorus: **

_Dream baby dream _

_dream of something something so nice _

_Dream baby dream _

_dream of fantasies for you and I _

_Dream baby...dream baby dream_

**V 2)**  
_Oh baby I love you so _

_so much I never want you to go _

_these feelings are so real _

_between me and you it's what we feel _

_Yah I know that our love is like star _

_that why it's going to take us far_

**((Chorus))X2 and fade with**

_Dream baby dream _

_dream baby dream _

_oh yaah_

* * *

Well it was fun doing this chapter sorta. I just can't wait to do some more. But first I want some major reviews and fan questions. Yes I want you to ask me stuff you would write in a fanmail letter please. Till then good bye._  
_


	4. Special Chapter Report

Fanfic: Babylon 5

Author: Anime1lover aka Kima Hearts from (www. kh-vids. net) not com

Story title: Babylon 5: Neo Generations

Chapter title: Special Chapter Report

Disclaimer: Read chapter one please.

Date started: March 21st, 2007

Date finished: April 08th, 2007

* * *

**Kima Hearts:** _Hey guys it's me Kima Hearts and this is our Special chapter story._

**Demona:** (with sarcastic ethusiasm) _This is where you'll get to meet all the wonderful characters from this story._

**prettypinkninjagurl:** _Isn't this so excitting!!_

**Demona:** _No I was lying through my teeth._

**Kima Hearts:** _Demona..._

**prettypinkninjagurl:** _Well I wasn't._

**Boss:** _And I don't give a shit either ways so will you guys hurry it up and start already!!_

**All:** _Yes sir!!_

**Kima Hearts:** _Well ya heard the boss so please read, review, and enjoy this special chapter report!!_

* * *

Babylon 5 Neo Generation Characters ((2264)) Chapters: 1-3

_**President John Sheridan**_- as the leader of the New Alliance formed after the human civil war. He has had to deal with a lot and now with his three year old son David in the picture more is at stake when new races and new as well as old threats arise. Still the same old stubborn as man he is as stubborn, wise, save the world by my self, and caring man as he was before. Only he's more quiet since his son was declared a prophecy.

_**Ambassador Delenn Sheridan**_- as the wife of a highly loved and well respected man she supports him all the way even by voicing her own opinion. She worries for their son since he has been getting more and more curious about his destiny and what it has to do with Lennier. She remains calm, open, and loving, but she is secretly getting worried with all the new races that are popping from hiding as they called it or self isolation from the shadow war and all wars. Secrets are starting to scare her as well as others.

_**Michael Garibaldi**_- as the head of Covert Intelligence he sure digs into things that give that gut feeling that something's up. So with the help of Lyta and the telepath Highmind community that has rebuilt most of the down below and grey sector they are trying to figure out what is going on. But since most of them were weakened by the telepath virus their powers are slowly fading it won't be long tell humans no longer has telepaths. But not without Garibaldi having something to say about it.

_**David Coolalis Sheridan**_- as the son of a war hero and prophet he has to hear a lot of things about his parents….as well as for himself. He soon learns his friends won't be the only ones playing a major role soon someday he shall too. He is hotheaded, curious, and a very quick learner. His middle name is Minbari for Light Leader.

_**Lennier**_- is back from being a ranger or more like he is stationed at Babylon 5 to not only redeem his clan, but to find out his destiny. He soon learns that all that happened to him was to be for him to fulfill his role in the next big war. Learning to face Delenn again with a new heart challenges him as he is beginning to fall for another. That new person is his partner in the new destiny along with one other.

_**Kiyaia (key-yi-uh) Leega**_- she comes onto Babylon 5 from one of the many planets that hid themselves instead of greeting others and helping when the instead watched. She is the princess of her race the Corlions a race of different animal like people in our case were-animal people. They have the ability to look humanoid with little animal features, beastoid human like form with more animal features, and beast completely. They have high praise for animals and control of all races. She is half Corlions and half human P-13. She's a genetically enhanced, made in a tube, physic. She can read, control minds:, move things, phase through walls by moving molecules, teleport, see the future, and shape shift or in her case change her animal features that includes her eyes, ears, and hair among a few others. She comes in hope for peace and freedom from what her race plans to do starting with Babylon 5.

_**Susan Ivanova**_- as the leader of peace force and second in command once again on Babylon 5 she's missed a lot in her absence. She notices a lot of things going on that probably shouldn't or must.

_**Captain Elizabeth Lochley**_- the once and previous lover of Sheridan she is learning to deal with her hatred for Minbaris' while running Babylon 5. It would almost be too much for her if not for the persistent help of Zack Allan. She is starting to worry about this coming out of hiding races. She just might not be the only feeling that way.

_**Security Chief Zack Allan**_- as Garibaldi's replacement he has a lot to handle since he can't do it the way he did. But he seems to be managing he's just focused on the reappearing hidden races and the ISA.

**Chapters/episodes:**

_**Ch:ep:1: Passing on the star….**_

Sheridan and Delenn both receive a vision telling them their son is the next new one so is two others one old and one new. Lennier returns to Babylon assigned there and after so long visits with both Delenn as well Sheridan.

_**Ch:ep:2: A new heart a new start a new threat….**_

Meet Kiyaia she came along way to escape something she left behind and soon trouble pursues her. Then with the help of a special Ranger she is freed, but from one of many burdens she carries. Not only does she carry hers and others' burdens, but she carries a new threat to her as well as for Babylon 5.

_**Ch:ep:3: Fading shadows presence of light……**_

Elizabeth thought she had troubles the first time this time it's completely different. Sheridan and Delenn with added asking from Lennier request that she give temporary citizenship to Kiyaia. Until they can figure out who is chasing her and more. Kiyaia wants to know why Lennier keeps helping her despite the fact she knows the truth about him. Kiyaia and Grallin are attacked by her very royal guards and then some down below thugs.

* * *

**Demona:** _And so ends our special report I hope you guys enjoyed it._

**Sheridan:** _You think she actually means it?_

**Delenn:** _John I'm not sure Minbari try not to lie, but I hear she constantly lies._

**Demona:** (twitch twitch: she clenches her shaking fist) _Grrrr..._

**prettypinkninjagurl:** T_oday is easter so Happy Easter everyone!!_

**Kima Hearts:** (throwing eggs into the air) _Enjoy the eggs!!_

**Delenn:** _Human custom?_

**Lennier:** _An odd one of sort._

**Sheridan: **_Yah except it doesn't go a thing like this._

**Boss:** _Damnit!! Who the hell invited all these people here._

**Pooca:** _Poooca!!_

**Boss: **_YOU DID THIS!! I'M GONNA KILL YOU. YOU LITTLE PINK RAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

**Pooca:** _POOOOOOOOOOOOOOcaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!_

**Kima Hearts:** _Ummm okay while the boss seeks his undying revenge for Pooca I'll say thanks for stopping by and see ya again real soon for_ _chapter four. _


End file.
